The speaker transducer should fit to the user's ear and be in a sound transmitting relationship to the user's ear canal as prescribed by the manufacturer in order to deliver a sound quality as expected and within the specifications.
Simple OTE headsets exist that have a simple ergonomic structure without any possibility of adapting the headset to the anatomy of the user's ear. Such headsets have a reasonably good fit to only relatively few users' ears, if any, and a fit which is not optimal to a large number of users' ears. This results in large variations in the objective (i.e. measurable) sound quality and in the subjective (i.e. perceived) sound quality.
More complex OTE headsets exist that have several possibilities of adjustment to the anatomy of the user's ear. Some are very complex and require adjustments each time the user puts on the headset. A good example of such a headset is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,298.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an over-the-ear headset which is simple to use and which can be adjusted to fit practically all users' ears, left and right ears alike, and deliver good sound quality to all users.